rtwstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Part 2, Chapter 9.
(this starts playing) PG: Hurry up. I'll hold him off. Pyrus: Start digging it up. When your Bakugan are ready, have them dig. Drago: I'm ready now. Wolfox: So am I. Pyrus: Whoa, first you beat Ziperator and Skytruss at the same time, and now you're able to dig? You're a monster! 3D: Heheh. Destroyer: Let's roll. (digs) (scene changes) (music is at 0:11) Necronoid: UNDERWORLD CANNON! (blasts Leonial into the ground, leaving more exposed metal) Leonial: (jumps up) Not going down fast. MANE TRIKE ELECTRON! Necronoid: DEFENSE LEECH! (makes a shield that absorbs the power from the attack) UNDERWORLD CANNON! (blasts) PG: DODGE IT! STAR LIGHTNING! Leonial spun in midair to dodge and slashed Necronoid, stealing the energy back. PG: USE IT TO CHARGE IRONIC ROAR HEADBUTT! Necronoid: THE IRONY IS YOU WALK STRAIGHT INTO THIS! UNDERWORLD CANNON! Leonial: MY FAEC! Necronoid: UNDERWORLD SHOT-ENSLAVER OF THE DEATH GODS! (music is at 1:02) Leonial's flesh was blasted off. Patches of skin still covered him. PG: LEONIAL! Leonial: (pulls off a loose leg spike) Arh...I'm...ok. Necronoid: (laughs) You're joking. (scene changes) 3D: That doesn't sound good. Pyrus: Check it out. (music is at 1:16) Necronoid: UNDERWORLD-- Leonial: ELECTRA PULSE! Necronoid was blinded temporarily, then hit. PG: METALLIC RUSH! Necronoid: MY FAEC! (stops the attack with side heads) UNDERWORLD SHOT-ENSLAVER... PG: NO! Necronoid: OF THE DEATH-- (music is at 1:27) A laser hit Necronoid and made him fall. Necronoid: WHAT TRICKERY?! (attacks Leonial) Leonial: NO! FLASH BARRICADE! (blocks Necronoid) Necronoid slammed into the barricade. 3D: Now, BLIND SPOT STRIKER! Wolfox teleported to Necronoid's blind spot, then shot him full force in the back. Necronoid: DARGH! (gets leg armor pulled off, then used to hit his right head) Wolfox: STAR TORNADO! (spin slashes) Necronoid fell back straight into Leonial's attack. Necronoid: GARGH! (uses tail to throw Leonial at Wolfox) UNDERWORLD CANNON! (blasts both) Aerogan: SUCK MY ASS. (pulls Necronoid away with an ice hook.) Necronoid: (throws him off) HOW MANY WILL... (music ends) Drago sniped Necronoid with a turret coming out of the ground. Drago: However many bullets are in this gun. RAAAAH! (music restarts at 1:27) Necronoid: UNDYING DEFENSE! (blocks) SKYTRUSS. ZIPERATOR! GET THEM. WSkytruss tackled Aerogan, but wasn't much use without wings. Aerogan: RAA! (stick ice hook in and pulls out a lung) Necronoid: NO! Ziperator: (blasts Aerogan with saws) GET OFF OF MY PERSONAL ASSHOLE! A giant laser shot through Ziperator's leg and made him fall. Necronoid: WHAT?! PG: A new Fusion. CANINAK! Caninak: Not a pleasure to meet you. RAAAH! (tackles Necronoid) Necronoid punched Caninak, but got his hand bitten. A blade on it chipped. Drago: GET HIM IN POSITION! FASTER! Caninak: BARRICADE TRAP! (traps Necronoid in lightning walls) BLIND SPOT TORNADO! (uses wind to keep his blind spot facing the opening in the trap) Drago: FIRE! (blasts multiple times) (music ends) Tony: Having problems digging! Pyrus: Use the turrets to blast away land! Winx: And don't forget your Pyramid Nanos! Magmafury: Do I look like I did?! (blasts) More turrets and machines rose from the ground. Necronoid was still struggling to get up, and being hammered by Caninak. Pyrus: Kill him if you can. Drago: Save the last shot for me. Necronoid: (laughs) I can see...you have true hatred, DRago. (blasts turret) Drago ducked, but the turret activated a shield anyway. Necronoid: RARGH! (fires more, but is stopped by Caninak) Necronoid exploded with energy and rage. Some of his godlike powers were returning. (this starts playing from 1:44) Tony: ALL BAKUGAN, SWITCH TO TURRET DUTY! MAGMAFURY, SPLIT UP! Jaakor: On it. Skytruss: WAAHOO! TIME FOR SOME FUN! Iron: Heh. Time for payback. Rainbow: Get me Nuclearix. I'll be using it too. Aerogan jumped into a turret, while Caninak stayed to attack Necronoid up close. Necronoid: UNDERWORLD SHOT-GATE OF HELL! (blasts Caninak into Wolfox and Leonial) 3D: Cosmic speed! (Wolfox instantly gets behind a turret) Necronoid was blasted as the Brawlers dug. Pyrus: We need someone to help dig! A Bakugan. Leonial: I'm in no shape for fighting. (helps dig) PG: I have a better idea. Pyrus: PG! WAIT! PG was gone. (music is at 2:01) Necronoid was blasted all around, and an entire continent's worth of weapon had already been revealed. Necronoid: ARGH! DAARH! DEFENSE LEECH! (steals energy from turret shots) HELLFIRE DARKNESS! (fires into the sky) Necronoid's shot caused storms all over the sky. Lightning rained down on the Brawlers. Leonial: FLASH BARRICADE! (holds off attack) Pyrus: WE NEED TO DIVERT SHIELD POWER HERE! Drago: We can't, just take cover! Pyrus: Then add some firepower. (throws out Destroyer and Doomtronic) The energy of Destroyer was detected, and a control module rose from the ground. Necronoid: HAHAHAH! (rains down more lightning) PATHETIC! Pyrus: (presses button) SHIELD, ENGAGE! Necronoid: UH?! (continues to charge with blasts) YOU'LL ALL DIE! Destroyer: (fires a missile) Necronoid: DEFENSE LEECH! (channels its power into his attack) Pyrus: WHAT?! Necronoid formed a ball of energy and held it up. (music ends) Necronoid: NOW...YOU...DIE! (prepares to throw) A glowing knife tied to explosives was stabbed into Necronoid's foot. Necronoid: ARGH! (throws as explosives blow up) Necronoid ended up throwing too far, past all the Brawlers. PG: Just as planned. Necronoid's energy ball flew toward the landmasses of the planet. (this starts playing) Pyrus: The explosion could still hit us! Destroyer: WE HAVE TO STOP THE SHOT! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF! (wrestles Necronoid) Magmafury reformed and started shooting at the ball. Magmafury: It's no use! Tony: DON'T GIVE UP! AT LEAST MAKE IT HIT SOMEWHERE FARTHER! Wolfox: I have an idea. Destroyer launched Wolfox. Wolfox: COSMIC DUST WIND! (turns to energized wind and pushes ball) 3D: It's not moving. Rainbow: ZEXINA FORCE BLASTER! (flips out guns and shoots) It's not working! Winx: Uh...shizz.... The ball hit the planet. Explosions shook everything. Pyrus: ALL BAKUGAN, DONATE SOME ENERGY! BAKUGAN, RETREAT! Destroyer jumped into the turret and sent energy into it. Wolfox and Rainbow did the same. Pyrus: NOT..ENOUGH...ENERGY! The power still wasn't enough. 3D: GIVE IT-- Winx: EVERYTHING YOU GOT, RAINBOW! NOW! 3D: YEAH! Crimson: Iron, remember...what we learned when we trained! Iron: Always be stronger than I was yesterday, eh? With ten years...(adds energy) The shield started to crack. Necronoid: YES. NOW...MY REVENGE! DRago: RAAAH! The shield revitalized and sent the attack off. (music is at 0:48) The explosion bounced off the shield and spread on the planet. Energy flooded the valleys and crushed the hills. Metal was exposed. 3D: It's digging for us! The energies revealed a huge expanse of metal that freed more turrets, which automatically fired on Necronoid. He flew to a neighboring planet to retreat. More land was dug through. Pyrus: This thing...isn't buried in the planet. Winx: Huh? 3D: He's right. As far as even their instruments could detect, the planet was being skinned and revealing nothing but metal. The very last pieces of land were blown off, but they stood on a sphere. Pyrus: This isn't buried in the planet...it IS THE PLANET! (music is at 1:56) A massive control panel popped up at the weapon's north pole. The Brawlers used their teleporters to get there. Pyrus: You first, Drago. Drago pressed a button. A chamber rose up. Drago: Let's roll. Destroyer put Drago back inside the cockpit and walked in. Aerogan: Good luck...WHOA! A secondary chamber popped up, and Aerogan entered. A third came, and Pyrus sat in the chair. All four were then taken to the core of the planet. (music is at 2:30) The entire planet shifted and rumbled. Crimson: We have to get off. NOW. Winx: Way ahead of ya. (teleports to another one of the planets) Tony: Let's roll! Orbeum: We rollin! (picks up Tony and leaves) Jaakor: We follow them. No time to play around. Skytruss: Aw... Wolfox: Come on Leonial, you can make it. PG: Let's go. (teleports away with Leonial) Wolfox: (extends hand) Let's roll, 3D. 3D: I believe it's called teleporting. (teleports to join the others) The planet quaked and shifted. Every mass of metallic land shifted and shook, causing shockwaves that threw the other planets into other orbits. Everything finally locked into place, revealing a colossal silver robot with a cockpit. Pyrus: Whoa... Voice: Analyzing DNA. Deploying moon. Aerogan was released in a smaller robot, and both shifted to full humanoid position. Voice: Analyzing completion in 4...3...2..1. (music is at 3:03) Aerogan's robot turned blue, and shifted to appear like a mechanical Hazmat suit with guns. Drago's turned red, grew golden blades, and grew wings. It combined with Destroyer. Another gatling cannon extended from its cockpit. Missiles and weapons extended from the arms, and the legs gained more bulk and plating. Winx: Holy sh1t.... (music is at 3:52) Voice: Aerogan Destroyer, complete. Optimal Destroyer, complete. Pyrus: Let's free the other weapons. Optimal Destroyer pulled away the rock from another planetl. Aerogan Destroyer pulled away rocks from another. Tony: I call this one. (gets on one planet) Winx: Perfect, let's hope it combines with Nuclearix. Iron: Mine. Crimson: Agreed. 3D: Epic....(gets on favorite planet) (music pauses at 4:06) Ziperator and WSkytruss jumped on a planet. PG: THAT PLANET'S MINE! LEONIAL, ATTACK! They teleported it away. Another planet was freed instantly. Pyrus: How...? Necronoid had unleashed all his godly powers in one burst, freed the planet, and teleported away. 3D: Argh.... Everyone donated some of their planet to PG, making five equal-sized planets, a big one for Drago and Destroyer, and a moon sized machine for Aerogan. Pyrus: I guess this works. ENGAGE! (music resumes) PG's planet shifted to a quadrupedal shape, and gained blades. Lightning towers rose all over it, so that anyone who touched it would be shocked. PG: Leonial Destroyer! 3D's planet took the form of a starship, which transformed into a shape resembling Wolfox. Wolfox: Mobile Assault Destroyer? 3D: No...WOLFOX DESTROYER! Wolfox deployed a moon for Sattalion. Tony had Magmafury get into the Destroyer. Tony: This is interesting.... The Destroyer took the shape of a robot with jet rockets and small wings attached. Tony: Defuse. The Destroyer shifted into a plane-winged bird shape, a robotic shape with gears and cannons, and a quadruped with fangs on the cockpit, complete with rockets and giant cannons on the hind legs. Tony: Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum Destroyer! Jaakor: UNITE. (they combine) And Magmafury Destroyer! Winx: Rainbow Destroyer! Rainbow's shifted into a form resembling Drago's, but due to Nuclearix being less bulky than Destroyer, it was more streamlined and had a few wings. Iron: I'd call it Iron Destroyer...but this is an upgrade. Iron and Crimson: STEEL DESTROYER! (music ends) (scene changes) (this starts playing) (at 0:20) WSkytruss was fitted with mechanical wings. WSkytruss: Excellent. Ziperator, are you-- Ziperator: Yes. Now...let's split this. A planet split into two halves. Necronoid: (laughs slowly) That's for you two. WSkytruss's took the shape of a rougly triangular body, with shoulder wings, a jetpack, and long arms. Bent up legs resembling those of a chicken formed, and the cockpit had a ring around its lower area. The cannon was on the center of the front of the ring. Ziperator: Mine...(laughs slowly) Ziperator's transformed into a smooth machine. Ziperator: ENGAGE! Saws, swords, wind generators, and tasers opened out of the machine. Necronoid: So yours can activate like a Mechtogan...time for mine. (music is at 1:20) Necronoid's Destroyer activated. It grew a cockpit with blades and many guns, mounted on a neck containing weapons. Two massive turrets rose on each side of the main neck. A tail tipped with saws, blades, and tasers grew out of it. Wings spread, loaded with explosive needles. The tail split into three tails, each with weaponry. A jetpack grew from its back. Necronoid: This....is not...ENOUGH! (music is at 1:52) Necronoid's will flowed into his Destroyer. It grew and abosorbed godly energies. WSkytruss: What...is. he...? Ziperator: Such power....I wish I could do that... Necronoid's Destroyer extended knee cannons, spiked armor, and was surrounded with energy. A shadowy veil floated around it, crackling with power. Necronoid: It must truly be...the MEGAVIUS DESTROYER! It grew again, and disrupted gravity. It sucked energy from stars, warping them. Necronoid: NO ONE...NOT EVEN DRAGO...(chokes on energy) MATCH...MY..POW--(takes in too much energy to speak) Megavius grew and charged more. It was now twice as tall as Optimal Destroyer. Necronoid: THIS MUST BECOME GREATER! RAAARGH! More stars warped and shook, forming star clusters. An overload started and stopped Necronoid. Two massive forms were on opposite sides. Necronoid: A black hole...and a star bigger than any other. Now...I am satisfied. Ziperator: (whispering) He did that without even pointing a gun... (music ends) To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts